Red Riding Hood
by RandomsFanfic
Summary: Nick and Trubel have been a couple for a while. Trubel takes David Fisher Trick-or-Treating


**Disclaimer: Don't own any characters.**

 **So this was originally written as a Halloween Special.**

* * *

Trubel scribbled the directions down on a note pad.

"Can you have him there by 10:00?" The women on the phone asked.

"He'll be there." She stated confidently.

"Thank you so much for this, this will make him so happy."

"No problem, I'll be there in a couple hours." Trubel told her.

"Ok, bye." The woman replied before hanging up.

Trubel put down the phone and pulled the paper off the note pad. She smiled as she felt arms wrap around her waist.

"Who was that?" Nick asked leaning over her shoulder, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Sarah Fisher, she has to go out of town and asked me to take David trick-or-treating." She answered, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Then I got to take him to his grandparents." She added showing him the note.

Nick looked it over momentarily.

"Nice, you know that kid really loves you." Nick replied.

"He's a great kid." She commented, with a broad smile.

"You know who else loves you?" He asked, gently swaying back and forth.

"I think I've got a pretty good idea." She smiled leaning closer to him. "I wonder if he knows I love him too." She added.

They were only inched away from each other, Nick leaned the rest of the way and they kissed, their lips met and he held her closer.

* * *

"I gotta go in, we found a body." Nick called.

"That sucks." Trubel yelled back.

"Yeah, that's probably about how the dead guy feels too." He remarked.

Trubel walked onto the room, she wore a long, bright red, hooded, cape that flowed down to her ankles.

Nick was stunned as he scanned her from head to toe.

"What, I promised David I'd dress up." She defended.

"Ok, I get that, but why Red Riding Hood?" He inquired, a slight smile lining his features.

"I mean, I'm not complaining, because you look...wow." He gestured to all of her. "I'm just curious." He finished.

She sighed.

"Because it's the only thing I could find that I can hide my machete under." She admitted, plainly.

"And there's the Theresa I know and love. Good call." He agreed.

"Try not to kill anybody, bailing out Red Riding Hood, who decapitated someone, will be a little hard to explain." He smirked.

"And Monroe would go nuclear, he hates that story." He added.

"I'll do my best, but I'm not making any promises." Trubel teased.

"I'll see you later. Love you." He spoke giving her a quick kiss.

"I love you too."

* * *

Trubel held David's hand as they walked down the rough trail, he had decided to dress up as a superhero.

The full moon illuminated the surrounding forest and the trial. A thin layer of snow coated the ground, making the night glow that much more.

"That was awesome, thanks." David smiled.

"Hey, no problem, it's the least I could do." She replied, messing his hair a little.

"Your Grandparents live pretty far out, how much farther?" She asked.

"We're almost there." He answered, giggling and smoothed out his hair.

They walked for several more minutes before it finally came into view, it was a rustic cabin. Smoke drifted from the chimney, the soft glow of the porch lights made it look warm and inviting. A small area for chopping wood was off to the side, an axe sat stuck in a piece of firewood.

Trubel swiftly spun around as she heard a twig snap, she searched the tree line and the surrounding woods.

"Did you hear that?" She whispered.

"I didn't hear anything." He replied.

Four sets of red eyes began to appear a goodly distance down the trail. At that moment Trubel was thankful for the enhanced hearing that comes with the Grimm package deal.

 _Shit!_ She swore in internally, as she looked down at her clothing.

Within second she turned, scooped David up, and took off running. Howls erupted from behind her and heavy footsteps thudded. She reached the door moments later and pounded on it loudly. The door opened and Trubel rushed in, the Blutbaden on her heels. She slammed the door and set David down. She started barricading the entrance with whatever she could, as David's grandparents looked on in fear and confusion. More howls echoed through the walls, as they fiercely beat at the door.

Trubel stepped back, trying to assess her situation.

"What on earth..." David's grandmother quaked.

Trubel turned to the old yet fit and healthy looking couple behind her.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time to explain. But it will be ok. I'll make sure of that." Trubel stated.

* * *

Nick stood over yet another mauled body as he dialed Monroe on his phone. It rang briefly before Monroe answered it.

"Crap, what the hell happened." Monroe blurted.

"How do you know something happened?" Nick replied, defensively.

"Because you're calling me at 10 o'clock at night, on Halloween, nothing uneventful ever comes out of that." Monroe reported in his signature tone.

"Trick-or-treat!" Nick faintly heard in the back ground

"One sec." Monroe spoke before the line went quiet.

A few seconds later he picked back up.

"So what do we got?" Monroe inquired.

"Mauling victims, we've found several in the past few hours. I think it might be Blutbaden." Nick answered.

"Seriously!" He said with disappointment.

"Yeah...but I didn't think Blutbaden go out on the full moon." He replied.

"They don't, usually. Because in the moon light, woging becomes practically involuntary." Monroe stated.

"But...there are a few morons who go out. You know, get in touch with their 'wild side.' It never ends well though." Monroe reported

"Ok, thanks for the info." Nick spoke.

"No problem man. Bye." He spoke before hanging up.

No sooner has he closed his phone that it rang. The caller ID read "Theresa."

"Hey hun, what's up?" He answered it.

"We've got a bit of a problem." She replied.

* * *

Trubel held her phone to her ear, the pounding getting loader.

"It's about 20 minutes out of town." She spoke quietly.

"I'll be there in 10." He stated firmly.

"Theresa...be careful."

"I will, I'll see you soon." She replied.

They both ended the call.

Trubel racked her brain, she had to do something, and fast. That door wouldn't hold much longer. She looked down at her red clothing, and got an idea. Granted, she knew it was a stupid one but she couldn't let David and his family be cornered by hungry, ravenous, werewolves.

"You have a back door?" Trubel questioned.

"No, but there's a window overlooking the back yard." David's Grandfather answered.

"Good enough." Trubel stated.

He led her to the window.

"Ok, don't go outside, no matter what you hear. And don't open it to anybody except me, or a man named Nick Burkhardt." She ordered.

He nodded.

She soundlessly slid the window open and crawled out. David's Grandfather closed it behind her.

She crept around the edge of the house, and peeked around the corner. There were twice as many Blutbaden as before. She took a deep breath and unsheathed her machete, then gently lifted her hood over her midnight black hair. She stepped out into the open.

"Hey you sons of a bitches! Come and get it!" She screamed.

That caught their attention. They turned, snarling and snapping, their eyes became even redder as they saw her.

She spun on her heel and ran, her blood red cape flowing behind her. Howls echoed through the night air as they took off sprinting after her. She bolted into the woods, zig zagging though the trees. The pale moonlight streamed through the tree canopy above, illuminating the forest floor. She weaved through the foliage and circled back. She moved through the shadows and in an instant she had decapitated a Blutbad on the far end of the group. She dove back into the dark areas and crouched by a patch of thick trees. She watched as the group spread out, snarling and sniffing furiously. She had to keep moving, Blutbaden have a remarkable sense of smell, she knew they'd find her soon. She waited until they were all out of sight before she crept from her hiding spot and back out into the open. She came face to face with a pair of predatory red eyes, she swung her machete. But I was too late. He had already let out an ear piercing screech, alerting the others. His body hit the ground with a thud, just as three more came at her. She took off running, adrenaline now surging through her. She needed to find better ground and she knew it. The Blutbaden where right behind her, she sprinted through a clearing but stopped dead in her tracks as two more blocked her way. She looked for a way out but they had already surrounded her. Trubel gripped her machete tighter as they circled her.

* * *

Nick hurried down the trail, what he assumed had to be the place, was finally in sight.

But were where the Blutbaden?

He ran up to the front door and pounded on it, it was riddled with scratch marks and dents.

"Open up, Portland PD." He yelled.

The door slowly swung open revealing an elderly man. A women about the same age was not far behind him. They both looked scared and confused.

"It's Mr. Burkhardt." David came running up.

"David, I'm glad you're ok. He spoke fondly.

"Where's Trubel?" He questioned his voice laced with worry.

"She went to lead the monsters away." David answered, innocently.

"Crap." Nick muttered under his breath.

He felt anxiety rise in his chest.

"What is going on?" The elderly man insisted.

"I wish I could explain right now, but I can't." Nick replied.

"Keep the door closed. Don't let anybody in." He ordered.

The old man hesitantly closed the door, and Nick heard the lock click. He turned to scan his surrounding, but like a blu, a figure shot out of the tree line. Before he knew he was flying back through the air, he hit the ground hard and skidded several feet. The figure, now fully visible, was that of a pissed off Blutbad. He charged and dove down at him, Nick rolled to the side. He scrambled to his feet, his eyes darted around in search of a weapon. They rested on an axe that was stuck in a piece of firewood, he ran to it and yanked or free. Nick spun around to face the Wesen who was now on his feet, lunging at him. He side stepped the attack and spun around, his axe sailed through the air and found the Blutbad's neck. His headless body fell forward onto the ground. Load screeching howls echoed through the forest, it reminded Nick of how a pack of coyotes sound once they've made a kill. The thought made him shutter. He threw himself in the direction of the noise, hoping he'd make it in time.

* * *

Trubel stood ready as they circled, their eyes glowing a brilliant red. Finally one charged her, he didn't make it 3 feet before his severed head rolled onto the forest floor. Another Blutbad came at her, she raised her machete high but another one stepped forward and caught her arm mid-swing. She tried to bring her left arm around but within seconds, that too had been detain. Two Wesen stood on each side of her, holding her arms, while the other stood menacingly in front of her. She thrashed against the Blutbaden, but to no avail.

The one in front of her raised his clawed hand high, Trubel fought harder but they didn't give an inch. He was just about to bring his claws down upon her, when an axe flew through the air. It embedded into the Blutbad's chest and he was knocked back several feet onto the ground. Trubel stomped her right foot down one of the Wesen's foot, he jumped back and screamed in pain. She yanked her hand free and slammed her elbow into the other Blutbad's face. She grabbed her machete and ended the one with the busted foot. She turned to the other one, his eyes blazed with anger, he lunged forward and tackled her. The Blutbad pinned her to the ground, all the while snapping and growling. She kept him at bay, but slowly he was getting closer. Suddenly, a line appeared on his neck, and then his head slid off to the side. Nick stood above them, axe in hand. He pulled the body off of Trubel and offered her his hand. She took it and he helped her to her feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked cupping her checks.

"I'm fine. What about you?" She replied softly putting her hand on his.

He nodded.

She pulled him into a hug, he wrapped his arms around her slender frame as she rested her head on his shoulder. They stayed like that until both of them calmed down, they had always had that effect on each other.

When they both finally pulled way, Nick spoke.

"I thought you weren't gonna kill anybody." He teased.

"I said I wasn't making any promises." She smirked.

"How are we going to explain this?" Trubel inquire.

"I'll call Wu and Hank. They'll help us figure it out." He answered.

"But first we gotta talk to David's grandparents." He added as they started walking away.

"It's gonna be a long night." She sighed.

"That it is. But...at least we got each other." He spoke taking her hand and kissing it.

"And that's all we need." She replied softly, leaning into him.

He smiled and put his arm around her shoulders and she slipped hers around his lower back.

* * *

 _So Red Riding Hood and the Woodcutter walked through the moonlit forest. They were sore, bruised, and covered in blood, but they were ok. It was one weird life, but they were in it together._

 _And they lived happily ever after...mostly._


End file.
